Death in High School
by DreamsToNightmares
Summary: Forced to go to a human boarding school, she has to survive & avoid the other students through the whole year, not befriend them or especially not cause havoc every minute. But that's just not fun, is it?


**A/N**: Hi! Salutations! And other 'hellos' out there! This is now my second TNBC fanfic, because my first didn't got out so well, plot wasn't very unique, it was choppy and I'm not even going to say about how I would end it. Maybe I'll eventually delete it, until then it stays here in this site.

Ahem, now about this story. I noticed that almost, _almost_ all the stories here, their main character is a human who goes to Halloween Town or the other Holidays etc. And maybe even fight to regain the balance of the holidays. I want to change that, instead of battling evil forces, I want my characters to battle the evil force of HIGH SCHOOL. Living through it is a HUGE struggle, and that's what makes it way better. I haven't really corrected the plot, but the major events are perfectly aligned with how the story will flow. As for the plot holes, I'll just fill them up with some fun and creativity and maybe even if I'm lucky, some of my imagination.

Please read this 'til the end, this chapter's pretty short though. Review too so I can be pumped up to write the next chapter! And I'm dreadfully if my grammar is wrong.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own the greatest Halloween/Christmas stop-motion film, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, not even a tiny smudge. I only own my characters, which will appear in the story later if you read it. Read and you WILL see that I shall own 50% of this fic since all my OCs running around, causing me major brain damage.

* * *

On an ordinary bus stop in an ordinary town stood an almost ordinary looking girl, with a shade of autumn shoulder-length hair wearing very ordinary blue jeans and an orange-striped black t-shirt, holding a very overstuffed spider web-patterned bag over her right shoulder. The only thing that wasn't very ordinary about her was her height. She was very tall for her age, and was too thin and very pale. So I guess she isn't very ordinary, is she?

This almost ordinary looking girl was mumbling things to herself, bitterness and anger was all over her very pale face. If you listened very, _very_ carefully to her odd mumblings, you can hear quiet curses like, 'Stupid dad', 'stupid decisions' and 'stupid human school'.

The girl looked down and saw an innocent pebble on the sidewalk, she sighed heavily and kicked the pebble with her left foot in annoyance. The pebble skittered away after her kick; however, for doing that to a pebble just sitting on the side walk, minding its own business, she paid the consequences right after her wrong action. She lost her balance and slowly made her descent to the hard concrete floor.

She stomped her left foot back on the floor regaining her balance before the painful land on the sidewalk. She groaned very loudly, shocking a nearby cat, and huffed, "Why is this bloody bag so. . ." She took one of the straps and slid her left hand under it, then placed it over her shoulder, the weight made her slump immediately, ". . . _Heavy_?_"_

She screamed in her throat in anger and removed the bag from her back and placed it beside her other luggage bag that contained her other clothes on the floor. She sighed again in relief as the weight on her shoulders was gone.

Her anger flared back inside her as she straightened her back. She glanced at her watch, seeing that it was 6:13 in the morning. She threw her arms beside her and groaned for the second time in the morning. She tapped her foot impatiently and moved her gaze from left to right of the street. She puffed her cheeks, _Humans are _so_ slow_! She complained inside her head.

She checked her watch again and only a minute passed. She decided to close her eyes and calm herself down, _No need to explode_. When she opened them again, all her anger drained from her entire system, and a calm expression was on her face.

She also met a yellow school bus just in front of her, and a very annoying sound beeped through the girl's ear, "Get inside, girlie!" shouted the bus driver, a woman in her 40s perhaps. She wore a crisp white polo and simple blue jeans, a black jacket was over her polo and written behind it was the letters, _90's Music Club_.

Buses don't travel that fast, importantly how it came to a stop so quietly. She took her gaze to her wristwatch and eyes widened when she saw the time. _Wow_, she breathed._ How time flies in the worst moments, even in the human world._

The bus driver beeped again at her, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Are you getting in? I can leave you here, you know, without even feeling the slightest guilt." She sneered.

The girl gave the bus driver a yeah-yeah-I'm-going-I'm-going look, picked up her bags, and went in the yellow bus. The doors slid close behind her, a gust of wind whipped her back. "Sit down!" The driver ordered and slammed her foot hard on the gas pedal.

The sudden movement of the bus go forward made the red-haired girl tumble down the narrow path in it, as soon as she took hold of her balance, everyone exploded in fits of snickers, giggles and laughs. All her anger returned for the second time and she tried very hard to bottle it all inside her, her cheeks turned red and marched down to the last seat of the bus, luckily no one or nothing was on it, so she dropped her bags on it and sunk deep in the seat.

"_Remember_," Her dad told her a few years ago. "_Control your anger, or it will control you_."

Everyone was still laughing at her, boys were snorting like pigs, girls were giggling like they heard a lame secret. All of this made the red-haired girl sitting behind sink deeper in her seat and making her furious. She was having a hard time ignoring them, when a snobby boy's voice rang out, "What a _retard_!"

Her eyes flared, she gripped the red seats tightly and bit her lip to stop her anger.

Everybody else joined in calling her names like, 'noob' 'double left feet' or 'retarded'. Her eyes flared even brighter, her anger rising to its max, when suddenly her anger just exceeded its peak.

She made a deep growling of a wolf like to warn them to back off, it echoed through the yellow bus, catching the ears of the people in front. Everyone stopped their mad cackling eventually after the growl and turned their heads to glimpse at the source.

The girl everyone laughed at had the brightest red eyes they have seen, it seemed even unnatural. Her mouth was formed into a wide frown. The most shocking of all her features was her teeth which was bared, and very sharp like knives, it seemed like those molars can bit you to smithereens. The left side of the bus, which contained boys, gasped and gulped and eyes widened. The other side had been overflowed with girls, which their jaws-fallen and looked in horror. No one could possibly look like that, except the red-haired girl.

The girl that looked like she had been from an old horror movie, bared her fangs wider and growled another wolf growl, then she blinked, her eyes a deep black color and closed her mouth. She huffed from her nose and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She leaned on her seat and sunk deep in it again like nothing happened. The boys and girls still stared at her, expecting more. Moments walked past when half of them decided to ignore the wolf girl, still a bit shaken by her appearance, the other half followed the first half in ignoring the wolf girl quickly after. Soon no one paid attention to the girl sitting in the last seat. The bus drove ahead in silence, some still wide-eyed and others took dangerous glances at the girl. Not a mumble or peep was heard in the whole trip.

The girl sighed and looked out of the window. The trees and sky faded as the bus drove past them, she closed her eyes and a fragile voice spoke to her, "_Make a good introduction to everyone at your new school."_ It was her mom's voice, reminding her to act nice to everyone new. Well they weren't nice to her so she won't be to them.

_ Guess I did a pretty good introduction of myself_, she replied to her mother's voice inside her head. _But I think it wasn't a good one to you_.

* * *

The sun's rays penetrated the red-haired girl's eyelids. She hissed quietly and shielded anymore sunlight away from her eyes with her arm. Then she blinked when her vision cleared, she stretched and yawned, and straightened in her seat.

Everyone was talking to each other, or more like whispering. She looked at everyone when they stopped their whispered conversations and starred back right at her, locking their eyes' on hers. She put on a puzzled look and turned her attention ahead outside the window. The girls and boys went right back to whispering.

She knew what they were whispering about, but she didn't cared. Why would she care about their foul gossips and rumors about her?

Puffing her cheeks that turned red, the red-haired girl saw a wide, white-painted building, with other smaller buildings beside it, rising above pine trees. A sign above the main door of the building read, '_Aggro Boarding School_'.

Her cheeks turned into a bright red, the name rather insulted her, especially the thought of her parents sending her to a school that's name meant threatening behavior. Why would they do that? Did _she_ have a threatening behavior? Well, yes, she does, but that doesn't mean she gets to attend a school complementing her behavior.

Eyes glowing red, mouth forming into a snarl, balling her fists, the girl was getting furious.

When the other students saw her actions, everyone's attention went to her like earlier. The wolf girl turned her head to face them when their heads twisted back in front the bus, one was whistling innocently like a child had done something wrong and won't prove he had done it.

The red-haired girl sighed and put aside her anger, for now. She placed her chin on her palm and stared out of the window, thinking ways on how she could survive a year in this cruel, snobby people filled school. She considered never going out of her room, but crossed out that thought after thinking of it for she needs food and water. She then thought of ignoring everyone and staying on the sidelines, but she just made the impossible, which in her case made her eyes glow red and have sharp teeth, and she _is_ the topic of the whole bus, so the result seemed fruitless, so she shove that out of her list.

After shoving and crossing out ideas, the bus stopped on a parking way, everyone suddenly stood up, their bags and luggage in hand, ready to step out of the bus and into the school. The bus driver stood up _very_ slowly, enraging the other impatient teens. "Stand up already! Or is that butt of yours too big?" A waiting girl called out. Everyone laughed hysterically even after the driver fully stood up, then another one called out, this time it was a guy, "Congratulations!" The others clapped while snickering. The driver frowned at whoever spoke the insults and called back, "Anymore and I will lock you all here and leave you to starve."

Everyone shut up, but still one was left snorting when his seatmate jabbed him in his ribs, he was now coughing.

The threat wasn't that very threatening when adults say it. First, adults would never leave children, because they care for them and think children are the _future_, pretty much the end though. And second, the students could easily shatter the glass windows and get out unharmed, except they should watch out for the shattered glass.

But there were problems when getting out. The glass was not normal glass, they were _shatterproof. _So when they do throw something really heavy to the glass very hard, the object would just bounce off and leave lots of cracks. Then the second problem, everything this driver says is all true, even the part that she _will_ lock them here. She had a tendency to do so, rumored by the old students of the Aggro Boarding School.

So that is why everybody shut their trap up, even the girl sitting behind the bus, patiently waited the bus driver to open the doors to their freedom, or their doom for others (especially for the girl sitting behind the bus).

The driver smiled proudly then pushed a lever down that open the doors off the bus. Everyone rushed outside, bumping others and pushing each other, to get out. Only the red-haired girl stayed.

Raising her eyebrow at the girl, the bus driver asked, "Aren't you going out, you know I can lock you in here." She readied her hand on the lever and drummed her fingers on it.

The girl sighed and stood up, sliding the straps on each shoulder and picked up her other bag. She walked up in the narrow way to the exit, and then stopped in time to glare at the driver, who glared back, and hopped off the bus.

* * *

Students were walking about the hallway, chit-chatting to others as they walked to their proper dormitory. Others were looking at the big wooden board that had the long list of students what dorm and room they should be staying in. As they were looking their names, some cheered, "We're in the same room!" and some complained, "Too bad I'm not with you guys." to what room they were in.

A huge crowd surrounded the board and everything was going swell. Well, there may be some occasional pushes and yelps and threats to move aside, but beside that no one was getting hurt. Suddenly the pushing became more often as the yelps started to get louder while the threats became, well, more threatening. All this meant one thing: _Raiders_.

Raiders are the bullies here in Aggro Boarding School but they're tougher, stronger, bigger and of course, meaner than in other schools. They come in packs like wolves, often seen alone. They range from 13-19 years old, the oldest is their leader, and as the leader, he should be the toughest, strongest, biggest and meanest than everyone else in the whole school, all those words perfectly fit Chale Drake, the current leader of the Raiders for four straight years_._

Chale Drake had paper white skin, he towered everyone else in school, along with the teachers. His hair was the same color of a raven's feathers, his eyes a deep chocolate brown. He was categorized – by the girls, obviously- as a handsome young fellow with an athletic body, but his attitude was awful. Rumor has it that he beat up an old Science teacher for giving him a low grade on his examination, after a few days, the teacher quit without even leaving a trace, even Chale's best friends didn't knew the old Science teacher's name.

"Step back!" Chale said calmly but firm and loud enough to overpower the current noise. Everyone fell silent and took a step backward, dividing like the Red Sea and making a straight path for Chale and his pack of menacing lackeys.

Today he wore a brown leather jacket, bringing out his eyes, a black jeans and a red t-shirt that read in big, bold and black letters, _Rebel_. He walked through the parted sea of students, eyeing some girls, causing them squeal. He stopped in front of the board and searched for his name. Moments later he made a pleasured smile and turned to his cohorts, "Looks like we're in Bane this year again!" his friends cheered, Chale coughed and continued, "Okay, Me and Xan are in room number 86. Ren and Daniel are in 81."

Chale and his group walked away from the board. Just like the Red Sea, the students closed the path and the noise arose once again.

The noise died momentarily after Chale's group had left. Everyone turned back and saw the wolf girl, who stared at them. Everyone started murmuring and whispering to each other, saying rumors about her even if she did just attended. Every time the wolf girl took another step forward, the crowd would take another step backward.

She raised an eyebrow to them and kept walking to the board. When she got there her delicate and slim finger drifted over the names, searching for hers. After several moments she found her name and her room.

Walking away, the red-haired girl walked over to the desk to get her card key. The crowd still watched her, even Chale and his minions.

"Hello! How may I help you?" a young woman, somewhere in her 20s, smiled sweetly at the red-head.

"Can I have my card for-" the girl paused and tried to remember her room. "Room 93, Ominous Group."

"Of course," the woman smiled again and pulled a carton box, her fingers flickered through the many red cards while murmuring, "Room 93, room 93. . . Oh! Here, your room card." She handed the girl her key card. "If, by mistake, you lose your card, don't hesitate to visit me in the Registrar's Office."

The red-haired girl smiled back to the woman and followed a sign pointing to the left saying, _Tumultuous and Ominous Dormitories._

A large wooden double door welcomed her into another building. This was smaller than the main building but wider. Rows of doors followed by more met her. More arrows pointed to different directions, one pointed to the left and engraved on it was, _Tumultuous Rooms 1-50_. Another arrow just like the last one said, _Ominous Rooms 1-50._ The last arrow pointed up saying, _Upstairs, Tumultuous and Ominous Rooms 51-100_.

She ascended a flight of wooden stairs, the steps creaked once placed a toe on one. The second floor was like the first floor, but had less arrows, an arrow pointing left said, _Tumultuous Rooms 51-100_, another one pointed the opposite way saying, _Ominous 51-100._

The red-haired girl walked to the right, looking at the numbers on the doors. _9, 10, 11. . ._ She counted in her head. _29, 30, 31. . ._ She walked deeper, often making turns to see the other rooms. _89, 90, 91, 92 and. . . _She stopped on her room and sighed, "93. Finally," She pulled out the swipe card from her side pocket and slid it on a machine beside the door, the machine blinked green and a click was heard. She twisted the door knob, pushed the door open and entered inside.

The room had two beds, two closets, two study desks, a window that showed a beautiful view of rolling green hills and a bathroom. The red-haired girl turned her head to the bathroom, _Looks like I need to share_, she thought and walked over to both closets, to her satisfaction both the closets were empty, meaning she had the room all to herself. A bright small smile crept on her face, and then she frowned. It would be possible that her roommate hasn't been here yet, with that crowd by the board, it would take a few minutes to find what room you were in.

She unpacked all her clothes from her backpack and her shoulder bag to the closet, placing her clothes neatly in several piles. Then after doing this task, she shoved her shoulder bag under her bed, and placed the backpack beside the foot of her bed. She had picked the bed closest to the bathroom, so she won't have to fight over who gets to go first in the morning.

Pleased with how her side of the room was tidy, she turned on the ball of her heel and walked out, grabbed for the door knob, twisted it and pulled the door. To her surprise, someone was outside, a girl (Duh, because this dorm was for girls and girls only) with short blonde hair that looked like was cut using a pair of safety scissors, was pinned with many different colored hair pins, dazzling blue eyes and an identical surprised look on her face like the red-haired girl's. The blonde girl was at the height of the red-haired girl's shoulder, she wore a bright yellow t-shirt with smiley face on it, and rainbow-colored sleeves covered her arms. Her caramel colored cargo pants ended above her knees, overlapping her knees were knee-high white socks. Her black converse was decorated with colorful curves, circles, lines and other shapes. In her hand was a handle to pull her purple luggage, on her shoulder was a matching shoulder bag.

The blonde girl blinked at the red-haired girl, then a wide cheerful smile that made the other girl shield her eyes, "Hi!" the young blonde said, "Looks like I'm your new roommate!" The red-haired girl's happiness faded away into a dark abyss. _Well,_ she thought,_ So much for getting my own room._

The blonde took her hand out, "I'm Laeta Bennett, 14-years-old!" The other girl shook her hand, "I stole a car, so it's pretty much why I'm here." The red-haired girl withdrew her hand, Laeta Bennett blinked in surprise. "Oh, don't worry! I only stole a Toyota Corolla! You know, I heard this guy stole a Hummer limo." The other girl backed away a bit. Laeta waved her hand, like it was no big deal, "Now, enough about me, how about you? What's your name?" Laeta leaned closer.

The red-haired just knew giving out their names to people like Laeta was an idiotic move, but the words seem to slip out of her mouth, "Err, my name? Uh. . . I'm-"Suddenly a booming voice rang around the whole school, it coughed and made a sound like clearing its throat, and then it spoke out, "Hello students of Aggro Boarding School! I am William Sampson, the principal. There will be an assembly in the school's backyard at 8:30 AM. The current time is 8:24 so I suggest running outside now or you'll be marked late." The principal's voice died down, when it did, girls from other rooms moaned.

"I'd better go. . ." The red-haired girl pointed down the hallway. Laeta seemed disappointed, "Oh, okay."

_ No way am I sticking with a thief like her_, she thought while running down the wooden staircase. She jumped of the final steps and avoided the other students walking in front of her, slowing down often so she wouldn't bump into the slow walkers.

Dashing through the back door, she saw the girl's line and sprinted to it, she turned out to be the tallest girl in the whole school so resulted to standing behind the whole line. She did that exactly the clock striking 8:30.

* * *

**A/N**: Was it horrible? Was it good? Was it AMAZING? Are the sentences too short and choppy? Or maybe I was rushing too bit to get to the end?

Please review and let me now what YOU think!

(If you are reading this right now, and just finished this current chapter, then CONGRATULATIONS! Because you get a cookie. A _virtual_ cookie, that is. Sorry. But if scientists have invented a teleport machine, I would give a fresh-baked one.)


End file.
